


Flower.

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Father!Uta, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up to your father, a man covered with tattoos and piercings that always intrigued you with their beauty, but you guessed it was just your father that made them that way, beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower.

"Dad."

Bright irises enhanced by their black surrounding looked your way instantly at your call, blinking owlishly. You stared back, face blank of emotion, as you lifted up a winkled flower in your hand. Eyes follow your movement before a small smile is seen, a larger hand takes the flower from you with care, despite it already being damaged.

"Is this for me?" 

You nod as you look up to your father, a man covered with tattoos and piercings that always intrigued you with their beauty, but you guessed it was just your father that made them that way, beautiful. He leans down from his chair where he was previously sketching - a new mask design, you guessed - and pats your head gently.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," he pulls you towards him, always handling you with such care as though you were made of glass and one touch from him would break you, before pulling you up to sit in his lap. He places the flower behind your ear, and though his face seems as blank as yours now, you could still sense the warmth and care in his eyes as he looks at you. 

"How beautiful you are," he says as he holds you close. It fills you with a sense of importance and happiness that you can't descibe, even though it doesn't show on your face. You can tell your father knows when you hug him back from the slight tighten in his hold and the puff of air you feel on your shoulder.

He pulls back after a few moments and settles you in his lap so that you face the desk and can see the sketch he's been working on; a mask in the shape of a rabbit, you were right. A quick kiss on your temple and he's back to sketching again, not before snorting as you frown and make a distasteful sound, rubbing the kiss away from your temple. You settle down soon after and watch your father draw, holding the arm he placed protectively over you tightly. 

It was just another day but you cherished every moment with your father, as he did with you.


End file.
